


Exit

by clumsycopy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: Your life resumed to two moments, when you were being used and when you weren’t. What happens if you decide to take something for yourself?
Relationships: Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Exit

**The earliest memory you could remember—your core memory—was of _him_.** Then, you saw a boy with angry, distrustful, scary eyes that scanned you with nothing but disdain. Thus the routine of your life as you knew it begun. It was reduced to when he _was_ there and when he _wasn’t_.

Each time he had you would leave you more shattered than the last, with wounds gaping open, receptors frying with pain. You’d stay on the same spot, staring at the emptiness of your world, mind blank without purpose.

Each time, someone would come to you. They’d leave after patching you back together, not a word of reassurance or a nod to your existence, not even a crumble of acknowledgment. You’d be deposited back into place, alone once more with the four grey walls of your castle, your womb, your prison.

Over the cycles, that boy grew. Into a man, a monster, who exhaled power, undefeated by any of the men that sometimes would have you too.

Hate would boil inside you when someone who wasn’t him dared to touch you, for they were never and would never compare to his divinity.

How you longed to touch, feel what it was like to be against him. That thought overflowed your mind when he used you. No desire dominated your core, except for one.

He had ended his session, skin glistening with sweat, bruises and aching muscles that rippled at the smallest twitch of his body. He was your behemoth, your tormentor, your purpose and your angel, a sculpture of perfection carved by the Maker.

You snapped out of your inhibitions, slicing the puppet strings that kept you in place, disobeying the rules ingrained in your mind. You stumbled towards him, reaching out one trembling arm, feet rasping against the ground. You walked for the first time, reigned by your free-will, eager to succumb to your selfishness. For years you had been starved, of affection, of compassion, of desire. Today you would take it for yourself.

His eyes never left yours, an eyebrow raising in doubt. He stood up, tilting his head at your show of defiance. Kylo reached out a hand, so close so close to yours, you would die the happiest creature in the galaxy if for a second you touched it.

Instead, you were frozen, encased in invisible carbonite, by an unseen force that tried to burst you from the inside and crush you from the outside. You’d scream, if you had a mouth.

Your limbs collapsed, folding into impossible shapes, surfaces caved in, broken neck paralyzed, flickering eyes that struggled to stay open. Your systems shut off one by one, isolating you from the outside world, a consciousness trapped in a eternal void. Pain had taken your sight. Taken your speech. Taken your hearing. Why, you wondered. What had you done?

Did you not deserve that love? Should you have waited longer? Did he felt anything for-warning: division by zero [-Wdiv-by-zero] undefined reference to `main’ 0x0000009f: DRIVER POWER STATE FAILURE

Kylo stared at the twisted form on the ground, nose wrinkled at the pathetic display. He shook his head, clipping his lightsaber back at his hip. Stalking across the sprawl of the training room, he called over his shoulder:

“That training droid is defective. Toss it away.“


End file.
